


Discovering Your World

by K_AudreyLeto



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry Week, Faberry Week Day One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_AudreyLeto/pseuds/K_AudreyLeto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Rachel are the ones that hooked up at Mr. Shue’s non-wedding. After that they don’t see each other for seven years and Quinn wonders if she’ll ever get the chance to fix what went wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovering Your World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Faberry Week Day One: Second Chances.
> 
> I don't own anything but the words I wrote.

_ “You are my Manhattan from the sky. You look so neat and tidy when I’m  _ _ way up high, but I know your streets are lined with a fine mess inside. And I _ _wanna come down and walk around your mind.” _

/

Quinn found herself back in Lima for Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury’s wedding; and she was only nervous about one thing. 

Seeing Rachel.

More than  half of her first year at Yale was already over and Rachel had yet to use the train tickets that she got for her… she couldn’t say anything though because she hadn’t used hers either.

And that - among other reasons- caused her to be nervous to see the girl for the first time since she watched her leave on that train…

_Had it only been eight months ago_ _? _ \- she thought.

It felt like so much longer. Things for her had changed so much since leaving Lima behind. At Yale; she could be herself now that she was removed from Ohio and the Fabray family expectations. She was a different person now but one thing hadn’t changed.

Rachel Berry would probably always make her nervous.

“Hello Quinn,” there was that cheery voice that had always made her feel warm on the inside. She turned to face the girl; and she grinned.

“You look great Rachel.”

“Says the prettiest girl in the room,” both girls smiled; then Rachel softly giggled and threw herself at Quinn in a tight but slightly awkward hug. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Quinn replied and hugged her back. Not for too long though… she didn’t want to make this hug anymore awkward than it already was. When Rachel pulled out of the hug Quinn realized that she was  smiling  stupidly  at the girl.

She couldn’t help it though.

There was something about Rachel that always brought a stupid smile to her face; then she quickly changed her expression.

“Rach!” Finn called from the other side of the room and both looked over t o see him waving her over. Quinn held back the urge to roll her eyes.

_ Wait… did Rachel just roll her eyes? I think she did. _

“One minute Finn,” Rachel turned back to Quinn and she k new her thoughts were right; Rachel had rolled her eyes at him.  She knew this because as she turned back to her she was doing it again. 

“Sorry Quinn… I have to go but I’ll look for you at the reception;  we can catch up,” Rachel finished with a wink.

“Can’t wait,” Rachel looked back over her shoulder with a smirk and another perfect sounding giggle.

_ Oh crap… I said that out loud. _

And then she watched Rachel walk over to Finn and leave with him hand in hand; both with bright grins on their faces.

And just like  in  high school... she watched the most beautiful girl hanging on a boy that didn’t deserve her.

“I’m going to need a drink,” Quinn said to herself. She wasn’t  expecting that someone was behind her.

“Then I got just the medicine you need Fabray,” it was Santana’s voice and Quinn turned around with a wicked grin.

“I don’t think so.”

“I don’t know… are you still fucking your  Lit  professor?”

“Psych professor, and do you want me to slap you again?" Quinn said with a bite to her tone.

“Oh yeah… right,” Santana draped her arm around her sometimes friend, sometime enemy, but  always  fellow bitch. “C’mon… let’s go sit through this sham of a wedding and then we can get toasted.”

“We’re underage,” Quinn said with a  duh tone and Santana let out a low cackle.

“Not anymore,” she pulled two cards out of her bra and handed them to Quinn,” Quinn looked over the fake ID with her picture on it. 

“Emily Stark,” she said reading her fake name and  then she looked at the other card with Santana’s picture on it. “You got us fake ID’s?”

“Sure did… I got them for all the Gleeks; except for Finnept… he deserves nothing from me,” Quinn nodded with a solemn look… but then she looked at the girl sideways. Santana had never done anything nice for the kids in glee club.

Sometimes she did.  Quinn’s conscious reminded her.

“Why?”

“I figured if we all showed up and have to sit through this torture we should at least be allowed to have some fun.” Quinn smiled evilly.

“Maybe coming here wasn’t such  a bad idea after all.”

“That’s the spirit,” Santana said but Quinn didn’t hear her. All she could think about was how she could convince Rachel to let her buy her a drink.

And before she knew it; the wedding was over and they were at the reception because Miss Pillsbury ran away and Mr. Schue didn’t want to waste the reception.

And Santana didn’t want to waste the fake ID’s .

Three drinks with Santana later and she was feeling much less anxiety.

“The way I see it Quinn,” Santana said from beside her as they nursed their fourth drinks. “You know you and I always were two  ends of the same bitch goddess spectrum... maybe that’s why we love each other so much… and slap each other,” Quinn smirked and then noticeably checked Santana out.

“You know I have to say… you are killing it in that dress,” and Santana was taken aback for a moment and then figured hey… why not.

“Thanks… and  I think with Brittany getting it on with lips, and Rachel still  stuck under Finn’s enormous ego we should just have a little fun with each other.” Quinn’s eyes  widened with worry  as she turned to face Santana; no more joking and nothing but seriousness in her expression.

“W-What do you mean… I’m not into Rachel,” she denied and Santana snorted laughter.

“Yeah… Oh…kay,” she continued to laugh. Panic was setting in and Quinn had to get away from Santana. She put her drink down and turned away from the still laughing girl.

“Fine,” Santana shouted as Quinn walked away. “There are plenty of other ladies in the sea… wait  no…  that’s not right,” she laughed again. “Anyway I’m hot stuff and I’ll find someone to help…" her voice was no longer loud. It was quiet and kind of sad, “ … ease the pain,” she finished before she downed her fourth drink and turned back to the bartender.

Meanwhile, Quinn was no longer in hearing distance as she made her way  back to the bar.

/   


“Hello Quinn,”  Rachel’s voice ran through her like a chill; but the best kind of chill… the kind of feeling that pumps you full of adrenaline and leaves you wanting more.

“Hey Rachel,” Quinn turned to face her and Rachel shot her a side grin when she saw the drink in Quinn’s hand.

“I see Santana got you a fake ID too.”

“Are you disappointed?” Quinn wondered and then without giving her a chance to answer she continued, “…because I would never want to disappoint you.”

“I’m not disappointed; in fact I was wondering if you’d like to have a drink with me?”

Her voice sounded seductive when she answered, “I’d love to,”  she turned to the bartender and ordered a drink for her. Rachel grinned when Quinn ordered because somehow she knew exactly what she would like.

It was strange.

But in a good way.

After the drink was made; Quinn led Rachel over to an unoccupied table in the back part of the room where it was quieter and they could catch up.

“So… you and Finn…” Quinn trailed off and Rachel knew she was trying to ask where they stood without being rude or offensive.

“W-We um… we broke up.”

A smile spread across Quinn’s mouth before she could stop it so she spoke, “ Oh that’s too bad.”

“Oh come on Quinn,” Rachel rolled her eyes. “You can’t tell me that you’re not happy about this.”

“Okay fine… but it’s just because you’re way out of his league.” Rachel could tell that she was flirting, so she flirted back.

“Really...  am I?” Quinn looked up at her and their eyes locked. They stared at each other longer than normal friends would ever and finally Quinn found her words.

“Yeah,” she licked her lips. “You are,” and  then the eye contact lasted longer this time  until  Rachel  finally  looked away. A moment later, she tucked her hair behind her ear.

“W-We um… we just realized that it would never work because he’d never be happy in New York and I’d never be happy here.”

“New York, yeah… I could make that work,” Quinn said bravely and  Rachel blushed.

“A-And we um… we decided to just remain friends,” she was trying to take the pressure that Quinn put on herself off of her.

Quinn appreciated that.

“And you think that you and Finn will; or can ever really be friends?” Quinn was just curious she wasn’t trying to knock whatever feelings she  and Finn had for each other. Rachel  merely  nodded because she knew what Quinn meant.

She always knew what Quinn meant.

“I do… because I think really great friends was all Finn and I were ever supposed to be. The other stuff was just us forcing something out of fear of being alone,” Quinn smiled and nodded.

“I’m glad you finally realized it… and I for one am happy to hear that you  and Finn are finally over each other.”

“Why… do you want to date him?” Rachel teased hoping that Quinn knew she was just joking; but Quinn’s next words left her reeling.

And slightly turned on.

“Not him,” was Quinn’s answer and for a moment an awkward silence fell between them. Rachel because she was shocked; and Quinn because she was worried. Since  Rachel knew her so well she pushed the awkwardness aside with a small gesture.

“I’ll go get us some more drinks,” Quinn nodded embarrassed. “Don’t go anywhere because  I’m not done with you yet,” Rachel turned to leave and with the way she had said those words, Quinn wasn’t going anywhere. 

Her embarrassment was instantly gone as well.

* * *

One drink turned in to two, and then three and  before they knew it … they were drunk and slow dancing in the middle of the dance floor while Finn sang some slow song.

Quinn felt the skin on her cheek getting hotter as it pressed against Rachel’s cheek while they danced and she wondered if Rachel was feeling the same feelings; or maybe it was just because of the liquor.

_ Stop worrying and just feel-_  Quinn’s mind told her.

“I’ve never slow danced with a girl before…” she pulled back and met Rachel’s eyes, “… I like it.” She could see that Rachel liked it too and then she wanted to feel her again so she leaned in and pressed their cheeks together once more.

“Mm,” Rachel hummed as her thoughts ran wild. She was wondering if Quinn was feeling the same feelings that she was. However, she didn’t dare move away  to look at her; or even ask her. This was her moment and she didn’t want to ruin it.

After  several more drinks Rachel and Quinn found themselves stumbling down the hall toward Quinn’s hotel room. Rachel waited patiently as Quinn struggled with her key card and once she finally got it Rachel couldn’t help raise her hands in celebration. Not only that she got the door open,  but also because of what was hopefully about to happen inside.

/

Just as quickly as the door was opened it closed again; this time with Rachel’s back pressed against it and a slight moan falling from Rachel’s lips.

Quinn had lost all thoughts of denial. In fact, she lost most of her thoughts all together. She was going with her feelings… and right now her feelings were telling her that she wanted Rachel and needed to have her.

Rachel’s back hit the door and if she hadn’t already been incredibly turned on; she would be now. And then she looked at Quinn and the fire in the girl’s eyes turned her on even more.

“I want you,” Quinn  breathed through a heavy sigh as if she finally let go of something that she had been holding back. 

“I want you,” Rachel echoed and then they both moved at the same time. Rachel’s hands cupped Quinn’s cheeks; as Quinn’s hands pressed against the door on either side of the girl, and their lips came together in a heated frenzy.

If dancing cheek to cheek with Rachel had filled Quinn with warmth; this feeling was pretty much setting her on fire.

Rachel’s lips felt exactly how she thought they’d feel. As the kiss became more passionate it also got slightly frantic when Quinn pushed her tongue into Rachel’s mouth, and in turn Rachel mirrored the  action. Rachel then pushed her body into Quinn; moving herself away from the door and backed Quinn up to the bed.

As they moved toward the bed their hands were moving just as frantically as their mouths were. Clothes were tugged off and thrown about; and once both girls were dressed in only their panties Rachel gently pushed Quinn back against the bed and straddled her. Quinn moved willing ly and just enjoyed the feeling of Rachel engulfing her.

“You’re so hot,” Rachel mumbled as her mouth moved down Quinn’s body, over her breasts, and to her naked stomach. Quinn tucked her fingers into Rachel’s hair and gently tugged;  once their faces were within inches, their lips came together again.

“I want…” Quinn’s words trailed off as her fingers trailed across the inside of Rachel’s thigh and over her panties. Rachel shuddered and then nodded frantically. Needing no further encouragement Quinn pushed her damp panties aside and ran her fingers through Rachel’s center and all of her glorious wetness. “Oh god!” Quinn moaned because of how good it felt; and then it was Rachel’s turn to moan because Quinn was pushing into her with one finger. 

Rachel did everything in her power to not ride Quinn’s finger; she wanted Quinn to do this her way. She distracted herself by running her finger between Quinn’s slightly opened legs and right down the center of her panties. Quinn responded with a moan and by dropping her legs open wider. 

“I want…” again Rachel repeated Quinn’s words.

“I want you to,” Quinn said as she slowly pulled her finger out of Rachel and then pushed back in with two.

“Fuck,” Rachel groaned; not only because Quinn was now fully fucking her  but also because she felt Quinn’s warmth envelop her fingers as she also pushed two inside. “Fuck Quinn!”

“Mm hm,” Quinn moaned through the feeling and shuddering Rachel’s touch was causing her. She reached out, cupped the back of Rachel’s head, and this time crashed their lips together with  unadulterated passion.

After a moment, Quinn rolled them over so that she as now on top. Rachel smiled as her back hit the mattress. She didn’t care how this happened… she was just so fucking glad that it was.

Finally.   


And then Quinn was kissing her again, and she was also riding Rachel’s fingers as they both got closer and closer to the edge.

/

Quinn’s back hit the pillow as the sweat beaded on her forehead; a lazy and satisfied grin was on her lips as she came down fully from the most intense and incredible orgasm.

Once Rachel could move her limbs again after her own mind bending orgasm; she leaned her head against her hand while lying on her side and that was when she looked over at Quinn.

“So that’s why college girls experiment,” Quinn said in her deep and sexy tone.

“And thank god they do,” Rachel said with a giggle.

“You know it was fun, and I’ve always wondered what it would be like to be with a woman but uh…I don’t know, I think for me it was more of a  one-time thing,” she lied  as both she and Rachel knew she was slowly slipping back into the closet.

“Look you don’t have to worry,” Rachel was  trying to make Quinn see that this didn’t have to be so scary. “I’m not going to show up at your house with a  U-Haul,” Quinn laughed and picked up the water bot tle that was near her on the night table. After a sip, she looked back at Rachel.

“So… what happens next?”

“Well,” Rachel looked briefly toward the door. “You could walk out first, or… we could make it a two time thing?” Rachel grinned as Quinn’s eyes lit up with desire again; and then she put the bottle down and leaned toward Rachel who  moved from her side to her back.

“There is one thing I always wanted to do with you,” she husked.

“What ’s that?” Rachel wondered but when Quinn pushed her legs open and  buried her face  between them. “Oh,” Rachel’s eyes widened and then wondered if this was real or just a dream. But her thoughts vanished and she moaned loudly when Quinn dragged her tongue through her center once and then continued to lick… and suck her.

“Mm,” Quinn hummed as she tasted the girl she had always (secretly) wanted. She licked her lips and then went back to her task and didn’t stop until Rachel was screaming through another, and then another orgasm.

Quinn got to understand the screaming later when Rachel returned the favor.

* * *

The next morning Rachel woke up to a splitting headache and an otherwise empty room.

_ But this is her room_ \- she thought as she pulled herself out of bed and got dressed.

Five minutes later she found Quinn in the lobby trying to rush out.

“Quinn,” she called; stopping her  in her tracks. She bit her lip and sighed before she turned around to face Rachel.

“Rachel… I can’t… I’m sorry but I just can’t do this.”

“Do what… talk to me?”

“Rach-”

“Because that is all I’m asking for,” Quinn crossed her arms over her chest and again pulled her bottom lip into her mouth. “Listen Quinn, I don’t want anything from you right now except for maybe a little bit of respect and for you to make me feel like I haven’t just been used.”

“I’m sorry Rachel,” Quinn’s tone softened a bit. “I didn’t mean to make you feel that way and I definitely wasn’t using you, it’s just…” she huffed out of her own frustration. She  hoped that Rachel would let her off the hook but she stood her ground and eventually Quinn spoke again. “I… I can’t be,” she looked around and then lowered her voice. “Gay,” she finished with a whisper.

“I’m not asking for anything from you,” Rachel’s own frustration was coming to the surface, “expect for a damn  explanation.”

“Okay fine… here goes,” she ran her fingers through her hair before continuing. “Last night was awesome and I loved it. I always wanted to know what it would feel like to hold you and kiss you… and do those things with you but I can’t do anything else. I can’t be gay Rachel,” her tone was pleading now; and Rachel’s mood softened. “You’re  so beautiful and so incredibly sexy and I love-” she stopped herself. “I-I uh  loved being with you last night but that’s all I can give. It has to be this way,” Rachel could see the panic setting in and she knew what Quinn was trying to say. And  even though she was pretty much being dumped- so to speak- Quinn was still making her feel good about herself and better than any of her boyfriends’ ever had.  Rachel could understand what Quinn w as going through in this moment; so… she let all of her own anger go, and nodded. 

“Okay,” Rachel conceded. Part of her was a little angry, part of her was hurt, but mostly she was sad… sad for Quinn and how afraid she was of being herself.

“Okay,” Quinn repeated with a tight grin. “I’ll see you around then,” again Rachel nodded and Quinn threw herself at Rachel in a tight hug. 

Just  as Rachel was starting to lose herself in the feeling Quinn was gone.

And that was the last time they saw each other for the next seven years…

* * *

“And the Tony goes to…” Quinn sucked in a breath as she watched Andrew Rannells open the  envelope in his hand. “Rachel Berry for  Jane Austen Sings.”

Eight months pregnant and as beautiful as ever Rachel took the stage to accept her award and from her small loft in the small town that bordered the New York Connecticut border; Quinn watched her  on television,  with pride. 

The two may not have seen each other or even spoken to each other in the last seven years but Quinn had kept tabs on Rachel’s career and she was so very proud of her.  She always knew that Rachel was going to be the shiniest star out of them all. 

And then thinking about Rachel brought her back to that night- as it so often did- and she smiled because she didn’t regret it… she never had. Her only regret about that night was how she panicked and ran away the following morning. She knew that if (when) she and Rachel would see each other again she would tell her that. 

She smiled as she listened to Rachel thank her husband Jesse St. James and when Rachel’s speech was done she flipped the television off and went to bed. She had never begrudged Rachel her happiness because no one deserved it more.

Just like she knew, she- herself- deserved to look back with regret and spend sleepless nights wondering how different their lives might have been if she hadn’t been so scared.

Or if she had ever once gotten a second chance in the past  seven years to do things differently but that second chance never happened and hoping for one was never worth it.

However, a second chance came a few months later and Quinn refused to let it pass her by.

/

After a long day at the office; Quinn pushed into her apartment building and went to her mailbox. She flipped through the letters.  _ Bill, bill, bill…oh _ \- this letter had gotten her full attention and she tore into it.  _ Why is Coach Sylvester sending me mail? _ As she read through the letter a smile crossed her lips.

There was going to be a re-dedication of McKinley High’s Auditorium and all glee club alumni were invited. S he knew this would be her best and probably only chance to tell Rachel how wrong she was all those years ago… and how much she has regretted it since.

She ran up the stairs to her apartment to book a flight to Lima.

* * *

 

Quinn stood backstage; looking up at the plaque with Finn’s picture on it in the newly named Finn Hudson Auditorium. 

Losing Finn had been hard on all of them, particularly Rachel. She and Finn had never gotten back together but their friendship had remained strong and when he passed the girl was devastated.

But time helped heal and Rachel was now- and finally happy. Although Quinn knew she would ne ver be a part of that happiness; she was still grateful that Rachel had it.

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” she heard Sue’s voice from her spot behind the curtain, “… the New Directions!” The crowd cheered as the curtain rose; and everyone was there… Everyone that had ever been a part of the glee club,  was there.   


I t was kind of amazing.

And then the incomparable Rachel Berry led them all in a song… and Quinn was brought back to high school in more than the literal sense. She had spent many hours listening to, and watching this girl sing and she never got tired of it. Even after all the years of not hearing it… it still took her breath away… she had really missed it.

When the song ended; the crowd dispersed into smaller groups as they all began to catch up with each other. Quinn made her way over to where Rachel was. When she t urned around, their eyes locked, and it took a moment… but all those old feelings came rushing back to the surface. Rachel smiled at her, Quinn returned the gesture, and then Rachel was hugging her.

For Quinn; being in  her arms again was truly coming home… and she needed to tell her that.

“How are you, Quinn?” Rachel asked sweetly as she back out of the embrace and looked at her again.

“I was wrong,” Quinn blurted out.

“Huh?” Rachel’s confusion was obvious so Quinn shook her head and elaborated.

“I was wrong… t-that day,” this time it was clear that Rachel knew exactly what  day  she meant.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah… I mean I’m out now and if only I hadn’t been so afraid of what everyone else thought; I might not have lost the only person I’ve ever truly loved.”

Rachel swooned.

“Loved?”

“Yes,” Quinn smiled shyly and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. “I loved you then and I still love you now,” this time Rachel sucked in a surprised breath. “I mean I know I lost my chance,” Rachel shook her head no but Quinn was on a roll and she didn’t even notice. “I know you’re happily married to Jesse and probably have the most beautiful, most talented baby in the world… but I swore to myself that if I ever got a second chance to tell you these things, I wouldn’t lie again. Not to myself and … definitely not to you.”

“Wow,” was all Rachel could say in that moment when Quinn’s speech finally ended.

“Yeah,” Quinn sighed heavily as she felt the weight of that secret finally leave her.

“B-But um… you have it all wrong,” Rachel said when she found her voice again.

“How?” Quinn’s eyes went wide.

“Well… I mean it’s cute that you obviously kept some sort of tabs on me but you missed so, so much more.”

“Wh-What?”

“Thank you for watching the Tonys… it means a lot to me,” she watched as Quinn’s face flushed red. “But as far as the baby… I was a surrogate for Kurt and Blaine,” Quinn’s mouth fell open in shock. 

“Oh…”

“Yeah, as a girl brought up by two men I thought it was poetic to help my two best friends become fathers… I wasn’t the egg donor though.”

“Wow that’s um… that’s incredible Rach.”

“Thank you,” it was silent for a moment, but only a beat and then Rachel spoke again. “So if you want that second chance… it’s still within reach,” Quinn furrowed her brow in confusion.

“But… Jesse,” and before Quinn could even finish her thought Rachel laughed. “You can’t tell me you’re not really married.”

“Yes I can, because I’m not.”

“What?”

“Jesse and I are really great friends and we’re also both really  gay.”

“Oh,” Quinn was stunned.

“So we told the press that we got married in a whirlwind trip to Mexico but that wasn’t true… I mean we did go on the trip but it certainly wasn’ t our honeymoon,” she finished with a chuckle and Quinn’s mouth was suddenly very dry.

After a quiet moment Quinn licked her lips, “a-are you single?” Rachel nodded before also answering  verbally.

“Very… and you?” Quinn was now smiling like a fool.

“Mm hm,” her insides were about to burst from excitement.

“So,” Rachel cocked her head to the side. “You were saying something about a second chance.”

“I was,” Quinn licked her lips and stepped closer. She put her hand on Rachel’s hips and pulled her close. Once she could feel Rachel’s body pressed against hers; she looked deep into those eyes and quite possibly fell in love all over again.

When their lips met both girls were reminded of the first time they kissed. Up against the door in that hotel room and how the feeling was unlike anything either of them had known before.

This kiss was the same.

And as much as Quinn wanted to deepen the kiss and never stop; she had a very important question that she needed to ask the girl in her arms. 

T he girl of her dreams.

So she reluctantly pulled out of the kis s, loosened her hold on her,  and looked into her eyes.

“Rachel, would you like to go out on a date with me?”

Rachel giggled, “Oh Quinn… you and I are going to do so much more than go on a date.”

“We are?” 

“Yeah… we are,” and the n she looked around the room; Quinn followed her gaze. Everyone was doing their own thing and really not paying attention to them at all.

 _ No one would notice if we slipped out _ \- Rachel thought.

“In fact,” she spoke once again gaining Quinn’s full attention as Rachel looked at her. “I’ve always had this one fantasy where you and I had sex in school,” Quinn was not expecting those words to come out of Rachel’s mouth but sometimes the best things in life are a surprise. “Is that something you’d be interested in?” Rachel’s voice had taken a deeper tone as Quinn’s eyes narrowed with desire.

“So much,” it was taking everything in her to not have her mouth all over the girl in front of her.

“C’mon,” Rachel grabbed her hand and tangled their fingers before she pulled Quinn toward the exit of the auditorium.

She knew Rachel was taking her to where said fantasy was set but Quinn didn ’t know where that was,  “where are we going?”

“To the bathroom,” she answered with a wink and saw an evil grin crawl up Quinn’s mouth.

“On the second floor,” they both said at the same time as they thought back to some of their most intense and heated moments and that they happened in  that bathroom.

“Can’t wait,” Quinn husked knowing that all of her dreams were finally coming true.

“Also… how do you feel about New York?” Rachel wondered trying not to scare her off.

“New York, yeah... I could make that work.”

/

_ “Well I could start discovering your world. And I would make a damn  _ _ good city girl. Things would start to bloom, I’m sure.” _

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> The song used for the title and quotes was Manhattan From the Sky by Kate Voegle.
> 
> I'm posting a fic for each day of faberry week both here and on ffnet. Eventually I will bring all of my faberry stories over but that'll take some time.


End file.
